The Amazing Spiderman: Reborn
by xxvongolaking10xx
Summary: After 45 years of being Spiderman, Peter Parker dies in battle. The Web of Life has chosen a new Spiderman to take his place and his name is Alex Black. Rated T for language and themes.
1. Vol 1 Issue 0: Prologue

The Amazing Spiderman: Reborn

Volume 1 Issue 0

**2 ½ YEARS AGO**

A rather ordinary 12-year-old boy was standing on the edge of a roof on an ordinary night in New York City.

Oh, who am I kidding! In New York City there's never an ordinary day and this kid was far from ordinary as well. He had a slightly chubby physique and long blonde hair and he was short. His determined silver-blue eyes looked to the roof opposite of the one he was standing on. This kid was me two years ago. And I am and was definitely not normal.

Now, you're probably wondering what a twelve-year-old kid was doing on an edge of a rooftop. You're probably thinking, "He's a superhero!" or "He's crazy!" or "This kid is a daredevil and was trying to prove he was brave and could jump from one roof to another like Spiderman to his friends!" If you thought the third thing then you were right.

I was a daredevil by the name of Alexander "Alex" David Black, and was always trying to prove I was insanely awesome. I wasn't.

From the other roof I, Alex Black, heard my friends shouting, "C'mon Alex! I don't believe you'll make it!" "It won't hurt to much when you hit the ground!" and other such encouraging stuff.

I took a few steps back and began to run. I waited till I was at the edge of the roof and took a leap with all the force I could muster.

_I'm going to make it! _I thought.

Yeah right!

I was about to take a step on the roof when I suddenly started to fall. Suddenly a red hand caught me and pulled me up.

"Awesome!" My friend, a badly cut hazel haired, dark eyed, and tall kid whose name was Bryan exclaimed.

"Fantastic!" The short and thin kid who had brown Bieber Bangs named Peter (who guess what? He's my other annoying friend too!) said in his very high voice.

Spiderman landed on the rooftop by me and said, "I was looking for something more along the lines of "Amazing" or "Spectacular." He then jumped off and began to swing away. Just when he was out of reach he yelled, "And leave the Spiderman stuff to me kid!"

We stood there for a good thirty seconds before I said, " Let's go!"

"What?" Peter responded, "I've gotta get home! My parents are already gonna kill me for staying out this late!"

Bryan turned to him, "Ooohh. Awe thwey gonna gwound little Peter," he said using his baby voice.

I ran off with them and after jumping from to another closely conjoined roofs I heard Peter yell in the distance, "Wait!"

I was running faster and jumping higher than I ever had before and I made it to a last rooftop that ended at Times Square in just a few minutes and I stopped and looked down, breathless.

Spiderman was fighting the Green Goblin and five other super villains were lying on the ground around them. Civilians stood behind debris, watching.

Green Goblin through multiple Pumpkin Bombs which Spiderman, cut and bleeding, his mask holding on by a thread, webbed back around and hit Green Goblin with the bombs.

Green Goblin flew to the ground, his arm ripped off, motionless. The crowd cheered

"Yeah! Go Spiderman!" I yelled.

Spiderman stood there for what seemed like an eternity, blood gushing from his stomach.

He collapsed.

Gasps were heard everywhere. A man in scrubs rushed forward.

"He can't be…"

"He's dead," the man stated.

"Dead…" I couldn't move.

The thread that held the mask on tore and the mask slipped off Spiderman's face to show an old, gray-haired man.

An old woman rushed from the crowd and held the Spiderman's head up. "No! Peter! You can't be! Please come back!"

Just then my friends caught up, "What's going on…" Bryan began, "Oh."

Peter Parker was dead. And that's when my story begins.


	2. Vol 1 Issue 1: The Amazing Alex Black!

The Amazing Spiderman: Reborn

Volume 1 Issue 1

The Amazing Alexander Black!

"Now, back to you Richard," I heard the annoyingly high voice come from the TV that sat at the end of the kitchen counter.

"Alright, thanks Andrea," a black man turned toward the camera, " As I'm sure you all know, tomorrow, June 1, 2031, is exactly one year after Spiderman's final battle in Time Square," I looked up from my bowl of cereal.

_Finally what I've been waiting for!_

" The President announced today that the 1st of June every year will be a national holiday to celebrate the life of Spiderman and the lives of all superheroes. He also stated that…"

"Alex! Hurry up and get dressed! You're little brother is already dressed! It's the last day of school and you are NOT going to make him late!" The show was interrupted by my mother, a short and thin woman, with dyed red hair and a voice that said if you didn't do what she said immediately you would be in serious trouble.

"Going," I muttered, a sour look on my face.

**SECRET FACILITY IN A SECRET PLACE SOMEWHERE IN THE U.S.A. [7:40]**

The government facility commonly known as Area 61 was a building made of stainless steel and hidden by a large swamp surrounding it. In one of the two rooms that made up the facility is a large number of extremely advanced devices and an equally large number of people in lab coats. In the very center is a circular tube that was opened into five sections. A muscular man lay in the tube and standing right in front of him was an equally muscular man in a black suit.

"Are you ready," The man in the suit directed at the man in the tube.

The man-in-the-tube sighed heavily and said, " I was born ready."

The man in the suit turned around to a man in a lab coat, "Proceed to begin Project SPIDERMAN. Subject 12, Arnold Allen is ready."

"Yessir," the man known as Dr. Bill Safe said.

The man in the suit, Agent Lynden Clark, turned to the tube right as it began to close. "Begin," Agent Clark said.

"1…5…up to 10% now and vital signs are normal," Dr. Safe stated as he continued to pull a lever slowly.

"Good. Raise it all the way to 100%," Agent Clark commanded.

"Sir, 100% so quickly?" Dr. Safe questioned.

"Do it."

"Yes sir," Dr. Safe said and he pulled the switch all the way.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Screams of pain and fear came from the tube.

"Vital signs are weakening!" Dr. Safe said, "And they're gone."

The tube opened to show the once lively Arnold Allen, dead. "Pity. I thought he would succeed," the Agent muttered to himself as two "lab coats" came and took Arnold's body away.

"What now?" Dr. Safe asked.

"Now we find the person with the next closest DNA to Peter Parker. Now we find Subject 13."

**CASADY MIDDLE SCHOOL, 3:35**

RIIIING!

The bell ringed triumphantly as the final class on the final day of school ended.

"Thank God," I muttered after having been given my 7th grade Report Card, every grade an A or A+.

His recently slimmed figure hurried out of the classroom and to his locker. He stuffed the last of his books into it and began to hurry downstairs to the entrance to the school when a hand grabbed his should suddenly.

"Hey nut sack," De'Von Reya said for the 10,000th time that year. De'Von is an African American kid. He is about 5'7" and he's ripped. At the age 13 he already has a six pack. He has a black buzz and is generally a nice guy. He's really popular and loves to joke with people, especially me.

"King Dick," I joked.

"So what're you in a hurry for?" he asked curiously, "Other than that it's the last day of school."

"Nothing really. I just…" I began but just then De'Von's girlfriend, Audrey Ellen, passed by.

"Sorry, gotta go." De'Von said quickly and ran off.

"Of course," I sighed.

I had almost made it completely out of school when Bryan, one of my best friends, walked up.

"What? I really got to go," I complained.

"Oh, soooorrrry," he said sarcastically, towering over me.

"Shut up," I smiled at him.

"So, do you wanna LAN on Modern Warfare 8 later?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied. Bryan is fucking huge compared to a year ago. He was always tall but he grew 6" in a year. He also gained some weight, and not entirely muscle if you know what I mean. He has a badly cut hazel buzz cut and bad acne.

"See ya," I said, "Gotta hurry home 'cuz Mike's back."

"'Alright. Bye."

I left the building and searched through the crowd of students for my little brother. I spotted his bright ginger hair and hurried to him.

"C'mon Leon, gotta go," I grabbed his arm.

"Wha- Why? Mom's not here yet," he complained. Leon is my 12-year-old brother. He's a ginger and has a ton of freckles to prove it. He's cool and honestly, he's probably the most important person in the world to me.

"Mom said she couldn't pick us up 'cuz of a meeting and Dad's still at work. Mike isn't home yet and Katy's asleep. She hasn't answered her phone. Mom said if nobody could pick us up we could walk home. I'm leaving so if you're not then expect to have to wait multiple hours to get picked up," I said, pulling him behind me.

"Fine! Let go!" he yelled, pulling his hand away.

We walked home talking about Hero Day, as it was going to be called. Leon complained about how he wasn't with me when I saw Spiderman die (see Issue 0).

After arriving in a short thirty minutes I unlocked the door and we walked into my gigantic and currently quiet house.

"Oh hey, I was about to get you," my sister walked out in jeans and a purple shirt. My sister is 25 years old and is also a ginger like my brother. She doesn't have any freckles and she is about 5'6". She's fairly attractive and has a large bust.

"Oh, sorry. I wanted to leave and Mom said it was fine to walk," my phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it as my brother rushed upstairs.

_Hey! I'm going to the mall, wanna come? _The text was from my friend and crush, Macy Aerons.

I looked up at my sister, "Uh…can I go out?"

"With a girl?" she asked.

"Um…yeah," I muttered.

"Yeah, it's fine with me. Get back before 8. Mom'll be home then and so will Dad."

"Sweet! Love you!" I said in delight as I texted back, _Hey! Yeah, I definitely wanna come!_

I dropped my backpack onto the ground and ran upstairs to change out of my uniform. After I changed I made sure my Buzz 4, dirty blonde hair looked fine and I ran out of the house.

I walked towards the Mall in silence until I received a text from Macy that said, _Awesome! Can't wait!_

"Yes! This is my chance!" I exclaimed and suddenly everyone around me turned to me, "Uh, sorry. Just uh, excited," I blushed and started to walk a little faster.

I looked at the time on my phone, 4:23. _If I wanna get as much time with her as possible I better hurry. _I thought.

I decided to cut through an alleyway as a shortcut. When I was halfway through the alley a thick hand suddenly reached out and grabbed me with a terse grip.

I screamed and fell to the ground, the hand still gripping me. A man in a suit was holding my arm and he said, "Mr. Black, I need you to come with me. I'm Agent Lynden Clark of S.H.I.E.L.D. You're needed for a matter of national security," he showed me his badge

He dragged me up and I dumbly spout out , "I'm not supposed to follow strangers."

**150,000,000 MILES AWAY FROM EARTH**

"(We're almost there sister.)" A coarse, voice said in an uncomprehensible language of clicks and beeps.

"(Yes. Soon we will a take the planet Earth for our own to rebuild our kind.)" A higher, less ragged voice said in the same language.

A large greenish hued spaceship housing two green aliens was flying towards Earth at millions of miles and hour.

"(Our Symbiote will find it's Avatar and we will begin the revival of the Goablienn race.)"

_Note- I hope you enjoyed this issue! Please R + R to tell me what I should do differently and better! I hope this chapter was better than the prologue and sorry it didn't have much comedy or action but that's to come. This was a setting up chapter. Also please review so I know people are reading it and liking it 'cuz if this gets lots of reviews I'll start an entire MARVEL: Reborn Universe with The Avengers, Uncanny X-Men, Fantastic Four and possibly more! Also please take into account that I haven't written in a while so the first few issues might be a little shaky but I promise it'll soon become AMAZING! And if you want proof look at my other two series (which are about Anime)._

_Next Issue- The Symbiote_


	3. Vol 1 Issue 2: The Symbiote

The Amazing Spiderman: Reborn

Volume 1 Issue 2

The Symbiote

**PREVIOUSLY: A secret government organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. has been trying to create a new Spiderman through their Project SPIDERMAN. Alex Black, a 13-soon-to-be 14 year old nerd, was going to spend time with the girl of his dreams when suddenly he was stopped by Agent Lynden Clark, a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and dragged away. Unknown to everyone on Earth, a huge threat is very close.**

The car drive was silent and it lasted about a total of 4 hours. The U.S. Agent person had been trying to explain to me what was going on but I just ignored him. I was freaking out!

The entire time I was thinking such happy things like, _What are my parent's gonna think? Are they going to call the cops? Do they even miss me? Am I going to die? _

After finally arriving a man came up to the door and opened it for Agent Clark and me. Agent Clark motioned to me and then the door and I went out first to be blinded by the sun's bright rays reflected off an entirely clean, silver building surrounded by what I realized was a swamp.

I stood there for a while so my eyes could readjust. "C'mon," Agent Clark grabbed my shoulder and began to lead me to the building. After going through a variety of different tests to prove that we were who we said we were, we made it to a room even cleaner than the rest of the building that had a number of devices around it.

Dozens of lab coats were working the machines and I looked to the center of the room to see a cylindrical container that I supposed I was meant to fit into. I surprised myself by realizing what it was, a Deoxyribonucleic Acid Amalgamating Machine. In other words it was a DNA Mixer used to mix two different DNA strands.

And that's when I realized what they were going to do to me. I adjusted my glasses as I was pushed to the machine.

"Let's begin," Agent Clark said.

**A FEW HUNDRED THOUSAND MILES AWAY FROM THE EARTH**

Meteors bombarded the alien ship as it tried to cross through them.

"(Damnit!)" The male alien spoke, it's form constantly shifting, "(What are we going to do?)"

"(We only have one choice. We have to send the symbiote ahead and hope it doesn't get destroyed. It's the thing that's causing us to fly so carefully and not use the shield.)" The female alien said.

"(But sister…)" The male began.

"(No buts! I'm launching it now! And do not worry brother, it will find it's Avatar with or without us.)"

_(Pod Deployed, Shields Online)_

The pod rushed through space, managing to avoid every meteor until it came into Earth's atmosphere…

**SECRET S.H.I.E.L.D. FACILITY**

Two lab coats came over to me and was about to strap me in when I said, "Stop."

The lab coats turned to Agent Clark. "You can't stop now. You'll be an American hero," he said.

He walked right up to me. And then I did the most unexpected thing I've ever done; I punched him straight in the nose. He fell to the ground, stunned and I ran.

Everyone must've been shocked because nobody said anything or came after me for about 15 seconds. By then I was out of the facility.

I mazed through the swamp trying to lose them and hoping not to get mauled by a wild animal. I covered my trail with leaves and after, what I assumed was, 15 minutes I came to an opening. A crater took up most of it and in the middle of the crater was a small pod.

_Oh my god! That must be from space._

I walked up to it (not the smartest idea to walk up to something from space when you don't know what it is) and it opened slowly.

Some dark red was on the inside and I reached my hands toward it and…

It jumped out right onto my face!

"Oh my god!" I screamed as it covered my face entirely. It seemed that there was no air room but I was able to breathe fine. _What?_

Suddenly my entire body started to hurt and I fell to my knees.

**(Symbiote downloading Avatar's data… Complete.)** _The hell are you doing? _

**(Search for animal with strongest ties to Avatar Alexander David Black…Complete. The Spider is the animal you fear most and it is you're only fear. )**

_Yeah, but again, what the fuck are you doing? Stop ignoring me!_

**(Downloading all DNA and date of Spider's from all 13,483,212,968,013 Galaxies…)**

Again, a sharp pain burned through my body, "AAAGGGHHH! SSTTTOOOPPP!"

**(Complete. Proceeding to wipe out Avatar Alexander David Black's memories.)**

BLAM

Bullets rocketed against The Symbiote and me but The Symbiote seemed to absorb it all.

**(Interference…what is going on?)**

More bullets rocketed against it and it got a little looser, "GET OFF!" I yelled as I ripped it off of my face, painfully.

I threw it as far away as I could and fell completely to the ground, looking up. Agent Clark and a few men dressed in suits as well stood over me, AK95's in their hands.

"I don't know what that was, but you're coming with me and you're going to do it nicely. If you don't, I have armed men ready to enter your home and do whatever is necessary to make you come. So, what's it gonna be? Freedom or possibly a dead little brother,"

"Leon," I whispered to myself and suddenly I felt sick and puked all over Agent Clark's shoes.

"Disgusting," He said and he kicked me upright.

"I can't make it…" I muttered.

"Speak up!" Agent Clark demanded.

"I don't think I can make it. I feel…weak," I said, only slightly louder.

"Oh, well guess what then? Someone'll carry you then. Braddocks, pick him up and carry him. And Richard, get some scientists out here and find out what that thing is," he said and he pointed to the Symbiote.

The soldier, named Braddocks, picked me up and just as he did I got a good look at Agent Clark. His nose was crooked and had a tissue in it.

"Bitch," I chuckled to myself. And then suddenly I remembered my family.

And that's when all my energy came back to me and I felt stronger than I ever had before.

I suddenly flipped out of Braddock's hands and wrapped my feet around his neck and through him into a tree. _How did I do that?_

All of the soldiers suddenly had their guns on me and I got this weird tingling in my head. I jumped as high as one of the trees as bullets blasted where I had once been.

I landed on top of one guy and punched him in the face to knock him out. I then jumped over to the next guy and kneed him in the stomach with my right foot and finished with my left foot to his face, "K.O." I joked as my head tingled again and I rolled to the side to dodge getting shot and brought my hands up and instinctively shot white fluid out of my wrists.

_What the? I'm Spiderman!_

The webs covered the guy from head to toe and I immediately ran, super fast, up to the last guy, Agent Clark.

He was unarmed but stared at me defiantly. "Do it," he said.

I punched him in the nose again, this time knocking him out.

I ran back to the facility, don't ask me how I knew where to go; I just did, and I ran through the doors, knocking each and every scientist out before they knew what to do.

I searched the entire facility and in a huge room on the second floor was a jet.

"Alright, time to get home," I said and I ran up to the jet. It automatically opened for me and I entered it. I sat down in what looked to be the pilot's seat.

"How do you fly this thing?" There was no buttons or levers, just a big screen, "Um…activate," The screen flashed on and a voice said, "Where would you like to go?"

"1404 Brighton Avenue, Manhattan, New York," I said.

It started to shake and rise and the ceiling opened up. The jet immediately shot forward, "This. Is. Awesome!"

**THE EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE**

"(I've located the Symbiotes position.)" the male alien said.

"(Good. Let's proceed to it.)" the female said.

The flight lasted a few second and they landed immediately and silently, without any disturbance to the Earth's surface. The aliens got out of the ship and the male on pulled out a device that looked similar to a cellphone.

"(It says the Symbiote is just three nanokligs that way.)" The male said.

They walked right into the clearing where all the government officials were unconscious. "(Looked like the Avatar had some fun.)" The female said.

The male then spotted the Symbiote and hurried over to it and touched it. The Symbiote began to glow and so did the male.

"(It appears that the Avatar managed to break hold of the Symbiote before it wiped his memories clean and he partially broke the Symbiote.)" The male said.

"(Then, we'll have to attach the Symbiote ourselves.)" The female said just as a jet flew right over them.

"(Guess who that is?)" The female said.

The male chuckled and said, "(The Avatar is heading home.)"

The male and female both changed appearances so that they looked like a man in a trench coat with kakis on bottom and the woman wore a pink dress. They were both middle-aged.

"(The boy will come to fear the wrath of Gurin and Goablinn, the prince and princess of Goblirus.)"

_Note: I hope you liked it! Please R + R so I can know what to do better and what to keep doing. Also the ( ) mean that they are speaking in a different language, their language: Gorim. Please forgive the cheesy alien names but come one, comic books are cheesy! Spiderman, Superman, Batman! Please keep reading 'cuz it's going to get better and better!_

_Next: The Amazing Spiderman vs. Green Goblin_


	4. Vol 1 Issue 3: Spiderman vs Green Goblin

**Note- Just saying sorry last issue for all the spelling and grammar errors so please forgive me! XD Also, something I forgot to write in the last issue is that Gurin and Goablinn killed Agent Clark and the others.**

The Amazing Spiderman: Reborn

Volume 1 Issue 3

The Amazing Spiderman vs. Green Goblin

**PREVIOUSLY: The two Goablienns launched the Symbiote to Earth to find its Avatar. Alex Black escaped from Agent Clark and ran into a nearby swamp where he found an alien pod. The Symbiote inside the pod attached itself to him and downloaded the powers and knowledge of all the spiders in the known universe to him. He managed to detach it before losing all of his memories. He then fought Agent Clark and his men, discovering his new spider powers. He escaped the facility and headed home via Quinjet. The Goablienns found the Symbiote and are headed to find him.**

**1404 BRIGHTON AVENUE, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, 12:30 am**

1404 Brighton Avenue was the address of the park across the street from my house. It also was the biggest non-national park in the U.S.A. and so I managed to find an open area where there were no New Yorkers and landed the jet.

I hurried out of the jet so I wouldn't be around when someone found it. I managed to pave my way through the park and when I came to the end I looked across the street to my house.

No soldiers were in sight and everything seemed fine. My mom and dad's cars were parked out front.

_I better check the roofs just in case._ I brought my right hand up, index finger, pinkie and thumb pointing out as the middle and ring finger were held back. Webs shot out of my wrist and a voice rang in my head, _90% of all spiders in the Universe have an ability to produce a silk like thread that for some is virtually indestructible. This allows for the ability to create web nests and traps for prey. It also allows them to move quickly between two places._

_How the hell do I know that?_ I thought as I checked right and left to make sure no one was looking.

Nobody was watching so I swung to the top of the roof with a loud _ZIP!_

There were no soldiers on any of the adjacent roofs. Agent Clark had been lying.

I hopped back to the ground as the same voice, I realized it to be mine, rang through my head. _Some spiders from the planets Earth, Gortia, Megla, Xormin, Aeth and other worlds in the Milky Way and surrounding Galaxies have the ability to leap over objects and for long distances. _

_Weird, _I rang the doorbell.

My mom came to the door, her eyes puffy and red.

"Oh my God! Alex! It's you!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said as I walked inside. My entire family came out of different rooms and I was surprised to notice that they'd all been crying.

"Leon said to wait. Said you'd find a way back. He was right," my mom hugged me and the entire family shouted in joy and hugged me.

"Yeah, Mom, everyone, I got into some trouble but I managed to get back and I'm afraid that the government may be coming after me right now," I began but my Dad interrupted, "What trouble? What did you do?"

"Me, nothing. The Government, a lot. Listen, I'm gonna find out how to sort this out. I'm going to go up and change and if anyone, no matter who they say they are, asks for me, tell them I'm gone," the looks they gave me made me realize they didn't believe me, "Please," I begged.

"Fine. Go up and change. Hurry," my mom spoke first.

I ran up to my room. It was covered in comics and books and clothes. I took off everything I was wearing and had just gotten in the shower when I heard the doorbell ring. _Oh, shit._

I hurried out of the shower and turned it off. I dried myself off quickly and as I was leaving the bathroom I heard my mother open the door and say, "Um…hello? What can I do for you at 12:30 in the morning?"

I hurried into my room and threw on boxers and shorts and I heard what sounded like a grown man about my dad's age say, " We're Agents Smith and Doe from the C.I.A. We're looking for your son. He's wanted for the murder of two police officers and the use of illegal drugs."

_What type of BS is that? My mom would never believe that! Two C.I.A. agents doing something a cop does everyday!_

I put my cell phone in my right pocket and put on socks and shoes.

"Oh I'm sorry. My son hasn't returned home since earlier today. We've been worried sick and to hear this…" my mom faked her best crying.

"I love you mom," I whispered to myself and smiled. "Now, how the hell am I going to get out of here?" I put on Under Armor and began to look for a clean shirt, "And how the hell am I going to be swinging on webs in public without…" and that's when it hit me. I pulled open all my drawers and I heard the man say downstairs, "Oh well, can we have a look around? He may have hidden a weapon or drugs in his room. Can you show us to his room?"

"Um, no. Can we do this in the morning? Not now please. It's late and I'm tired," My mom asked.

I was moving faster than I ever had before. And right when I was about to give up and finding it, I saw a bit of red under my bed.

"No, we have to do this now," I heard a woman now say.

I reached under my bed and pulled out a red Spiderman T-shirt and a red mask, black line etched through it, and white eyes staring blankly at me.

**1 YEAR AGO**

It had been thirty minutes and I'd climbed down a ladder all the way to the ground from the roof to see Spiderman's body carried away by an Emergency vehicle. His torn mask lay on the ground, untouched, in the middle of Times Square. The whole area was surrounded by yellow police tape. The Police were everywhere. One of the officers looked at me and looked at the mask. He went forward, picked it up and walked over to me.

" I don't think he'll be needin' this anymore," He dropped the mask into my hand.

I'd walked home in silence, the mask hanging limply in my hand.

I walked through my front door and my mom walked out of the kitchen, her face bright pink. "Where the hell were you?" She screamed.

"Have you seen the news?" I said.

"Yes," She said firmly.

"Then you know," I walked up to my room and lay the mask gently on my nightstand. I took my glasses off and lay them on top of the mask. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up from the sun burning through the window in my room. I turned over to look at my clock, it was 10:33. Something was missing. I stared at my nightstand for a minute and then realized the mask was gone.

During breakfast the news was about Spiderman, Spiderman and guess what? Spiderman. After I'd eaten I looked through the entire house but couldn't find it. I asked my parents, my little brother; they all said they didn't know.

I gave up and my life was boring and sad for the next 18 days.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

I slipped on the mask and T-shirt and opened the window in my room just as I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I shot webs out to a tree and swung away.

"Thank you for not arguing any further with us Mrs. Black. Ah, so this is his room," Agent Doe said.

Agent Doe looked disgustedly at the room, it was a mess. She looked up and saw the window open.

"You lied to us. He was here," she said coldly, "Where would he go?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, honestly. He must have snuck in…I also don't know where he would go! A friends house…the school…Times Square…" My mom said.

"Times Square? Why Times Square?" Agent Smith asked.

"You know, because of the…because of Spiderman's death. Spiderman was his hero."

**TIMES SQUARE**

"Woohoo!" I yelled in delight as I flew through the air. I shot another web out and swung to another building. People all around were staring at me. I heard a kid yell, "Spiderman! Look it's Spiderman!"

I continued to swing around the city when,

CRASH

I flew through the air as something big and green landed on top of a roof by me. I managed to land on my feet on a conjoining roof and looked at the thing.

"Hello Alex," the green thing said.

"What the hell are you and how do you know my uh…secret identity?" I asked.

The thing was constantly changing shape and it gave off this…aura of power.

"My name is Gurin Goablinn, you probably know me as Agent Doe and Agent Smith," The thing separated into two things and they changed into a middle aged man in a trench coat and a woman in a pink dress.

"You were the people my mom was talking to!" I stated.

"Yes. I come from an extraterrestrial race that's name, correctly translated to your tongue, is be something like Goablienn or Goblin. We were an extremely advanced race until our sun went supernova without any warning and everyone died. Obviously I didn't die and now I'm going to force you to be the Avatar," both of them said as the male raised the red Symbiote.

I tried to think of something to say and simply blurted out, "How can you be two people?"

"Ah, yes. I guess I can enlighten you since you will be my Avatar. You see, I come from a royal race. We are the green-skinned Goablienns and my sister had the special ability to change her appearance and split herself into two people, which even for my royal line, is rare. She predicted that the sun was about to supernova but nobody believed her. So, she prepared a ship to leave with me. But soon people discovered her plot to leave and killed her right in front of me. I vowed to avenge her and so I took some of her DNA and infused it with out Symbiote technology to create the ultimate deoxyribonucleic acid amalgamator. I mixed my own DNA with hers, which I must say, drove me a little insane but gave me her powers. I then killed the people who killed her and left our planet. I guess you could say I have multiple personality disorder, as I believe it is called on your Earth, and like to believe my sister is right her with me."

"Wow. That's actually really sad," I said, "But I'm not going to let you make me your slave to destroy my world just because yours was destroyed."

Just then a helicopter flew right above us.

" Spiderman you are under arrest for killing multiple government officers. Unknown alien life form, please come quietly as well. You have not registered to join out planet. Raise your hands above your head and do not fight back," the voice came form the helicopter.

"What?" Gurin Goablinn and I screamed at the same time.

"What type of joke is this?" he said.

"I didn't kill anyone!" I yelled, "Are you joking?"

"Ah, yes, that would be me," Gurin Goablinn said and he merged into one large, green, goblin-looking-thing. He jumped up and grabbed the helicopter.

Guns fired on him from the helicopter but they seemed to not bother him and he threw the helicopter into a building. The building began to crumble onto civilians.

"No!" I screamed.

"Now, Spiderman, will you come with me quietly or am I going to have to kill more innocent people. Oh and yes, please take into account you're going to kill them later when you're my Avatar," Gurin Goablinn laughed maniacally.

**1 YEAR AGO**

I turned 13 on June 20, 2030. I woke up and came downstairs to see all my family waiting, presents in hand. I'd gotten everything I'd wanted. I was happy! And then I got the best present of all.

My mom had disappeared to her room for the previous few minutes and I'd begun to get curious but I let it go. After five minutes of her absence I was about to start playing Call of Duty World at War 2 when a hand tapped me on the shoulder.

My mom held out to me a perfectly clean, sowed up mask.

Tears came to my eyes and I hugged my mother for what seemed like an hour. That mask was the most important object I owned. Not because it would sell for a billion dollars. Not because of who wore it but because of what it stood for and what it meant to me.

After hugging my mom I was about to put on the mask when a piece of paper fell out.

"What's that?" I looked to my mother.

"I don't know, honestly. I didn't notice it in the mask when I fixed it," She said honestly.

I picked it up and read it slowly,

"With great power comes great responsibility."

**TIMES SQUARE**

Those words rang through my head as the world seemed to move in slow motion.

_With great power comes great responsibility._

"NO!" I screamed as I jumped off the building into the crowd of civilians. I shot webs out my wrists to a pole and to another building as fast as I could to make a web net.

Luckily I seemed to be moving super fast and I stopped it before the rubble could hit the civilians.

_50% of all Spiders in the Universe have the ability to move at extremely quick speedsd_

"Everyone! Leave!" I yelled motioning for civilians to leave.

They all ran chaotically away and I turned to Gurin Goablinn who jumped to the ground, "So, big, green and ugly, ready to get your ass whooped Spider Style."

He looked at the Symbiote in his hand and said, "Screw this. I can always find another Avatar." He merged with the Symbiote it seemed and it sunk into his body.

He ran straight at me, "I'm going to squash you like a bug!"

I flipped right over him, "Oh really?" I landed on my feet turned around and punched him square in the jaw, "Did you know 100% of the spiders in the Universe have the ability to kick serious ass!"

He went flying straight into a building," 'Specially the Spider**man** kind."

He stood up and said, "You're dead." He transformed his arm into what looked like a cannon and shot fire out of it.

"Ooh. Hot! Hot!" I said jumping from one to place to another trying to dodge his fire barrage.

I dodged one last time and then shot webs pulling him towards me, "Batter up."

He flew straight towards me and I uppercut him right in the stomach, "Home run!" He flew straight into the sky.

I shot webs at him and they latched on, "Ooh it looks like the out fielder caught it," and I threw him into the ground, "And threw it straight to third for the double!"

He began to get up but I jumped on him, now getting angry, "You are not going to get up!" I yelled as I pummeled him with my fists over and over again.

"Stop," I stopped hitting him and he smiled at me. " I give up."

"Like I'll believe that! That's complete bull!" I was about to punch him again when he said, "Yes it was," He grabbed me and threw me up and punched me in the gut when I fell down.

I heard my ribs crack. "Damn, that hurt."

"It's about to get a lot worse," He said and he picked me up, "Any last words?"

_50% of spider bites cause extreme pain and temporary paralysis._

"Yeah, three. Spider bites suck," I said and I raised a hand and made it into a claw position and dug my nails into his arm.

"Wha-?" He stood there frozen and I jumped out of his hands.

_Spiders from the world Goblirus have the ability to temporarily increase their density._

"I met my maker. You. And now you're face is going to meet my fist, arachnis goblinus style!" I punched him straight in the nose, just like I did to Agent Clark the day before.

He fell to the ground unconscious as army cars and police cars pulled up.

"He's all yours!" I said and I zipped away.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to the sweet smell of homemade waffles. I walked downstairs slowly and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said to my mom.

She turned around, "Where were you last night?"

"Times Square."

"What? What were you doing there? Alex you're not…" My mom said.

"Spiderman? No. But I wanted to go there and think. I got some sweet pics of this new Spiderman in action!" I said and I pulled out my phone.

A huge picture of me, Spiderman, punching Gurin Goablinn in the face covered the screen.

" You're cut and bruised." My mom said after she looked at me, ignoring the picture.

"Yeah. I got kind of trampled by the people running away."

"And you didn't actually kill anyone, right?"

"No. Those weren't government agents and I have the people who took me, won't be messing with me anymore," I said and smiled.

My little brother walked into the room, "Have you seen the newspaper?" He said and he held up his iPad 8, the Daily Bugle taking up the screen.

On the front page of the e-Newspaper was a picture of me and Gurin Goablinn going at it. The title read, "Hero or Menace?"

"Today, early this morning, a man in a spider suit appeared fighting a huge green goblin monster. This "Spiderman" fought the "Green Goblin" head to head and won but as soon as the police arrived, he ran. So is this phony really a hero, like Peter Parker, or just some masked vigilante? Does he fight for Truth, Justice and the American Way or is he just some fan boy phony playing hero? It appears that he is young and…"

I looked outside. I'd been given a gift and now it was time to use it. To use it to help people, to protect people, to be a hero. To be a superhero.

_With great power comes great responsibility._

_Note: I hope you liked it! Please R&R. I hope you think it's better than the last few!_

_Next: The Black Panther Part 1_


End file.
